


Hello Mr Ampora

by codedredalert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Reincarnation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trolls on Earth, professor eridan, student karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/pseuds/codedredalert
Summary: A long time ago, you had this delusion where you played a game and saved the world.Sometimes you wake up scrabbling for the riflekind you don’t have. Sometimes the sight of humans in the streets throws you. Sometimes you think archaic things like coldbloods are better than warmbloods by birthright and it feels so right it scares you.Normally though? Normally, nine o clock ticks round, you’ve already had two cups of coffee and you’re Professor Ampora from Alternian 101.Eridan Ampora usually does his best to forget another life he couldn't possibly have lived where he played a game that couldn't possibly have been. Then Karkat Vantas does the impossible and walks into his life as his student.





	Hello Mr Ampora

**Author's Note:**

> Trolls live with human society on earth. Trolls have technically gotten on board with the equality and anti-discrimination principles. But y'know. Humans aren't great with anti-discrimination either.  
> Un-beta'd.

 

A long time ago, you had this delusion where you played a game and saved the world.

Sometimes you wake up scrabbling for the riflekind you don’t have. Sometimes the sight of humans in the streets throws you. Sometimes you think archaic things like coldbloods are better than warmbloods by birthright and it feels so right it scares you.

Normally though? Normally, nine o clock ticks round, you’ve already had two cups of coffee and you’re Professor Ampora from Alternian 101.  


===/\===  


“If you wwant to learn somethin from my classes you should be here at nine sharp,” you start. You write your name and your subject on the chalkboard twice, once in Alternian and once in romanic script. “My name is Eridan Ampora, an if you don’t havve a fuckin clue wwhat’s on the board, then you’re probably in the wwrong lecture an you might wwant to check your timetable again.”

You hear a round of snickering and sigh.

“Yes, the accent’s natural on account a my upbringin. Unless one a you really can’t understand me, I can’t be bothered to try an force it into the local one. Furthermore, I expect a minimum amount a _respect_ from my students in a tertiary institution, and anyone who don’t wwill be--”

The door opens and there’s another round of snickering.

“--treated in kind,” you finish, not even deigning to glance at the latecomer. “If you’re late, I expect the reason wwhy you wwere late, and an apology.”

“Schoolfeeding a fuckass and I would say I’m sorry but I’m absafuckingloutely _not_.”

For a second you’re thirteen years ( _six sweeps_ ) old again and you’ve all been fucked over ( _you weren’t supposed to fucking kill them_ ) and there’s no way of beating the demon except joining him, and your friend _let’s hang out kar_ ) ( _you’re the only one who listens to me anymore_ ) faces you and looks exhausted.

In the doorway, the latecomer is a troll in his early twenties. He looks like he hasn’t slept in ( _forever_ ) ( _Prospit is gone_ ) a week despite his bedhead. His headphones are bright ( _candy_ ) ( ** _mutant_** ) red and his shirt says “Gunpowder Treason” in white on black. ( _All caps. Why isn’t it all caps_.)

“Name?” you ask. ( _CarcinoGeneticist. Hemoanon. Cancer._ )

“Karkat Vantas,” he says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been sitting in my drafts for years and I still like it so heck happy 612 in this year of 2019. Let's see whether I can finish this.


End file.
